Smilies
Smilies (or Smileys) are a tool on the Toolbar which allows you to change the appearance of your smiley. There are 8 free smileys and 6 beta smileys in the Smiley package. There are also several other smileys, which can be collected when a player wins a building challenge, collects a magical coin, or buys them using Energy or Gems. The smileys are from the Facebook instant messenger. Removed Smileys * During Easter 2013, the Zombie smiley turned into a Zombie Bunny. There were no functional differences, and obtained just the same as normal Zombies. * The Red ninja appeared in the shop, but couldn't be bought. Its description was "A worthy opponent of the black ninja" and its price was 1000 energy or 20 gems. Soon after, it disappeared from the shop. But in 2015 it was added again. It was once again removed, and now you may obtain it by clearing Weird World of the Colorful campaign. * A Purple Ghost smiley appeared on Mr. Shoe's profile, and was removed from the game shortly thereafter. However, it was later added as a magic smiley in February 2015 and removed in November 2015 once more. * An upside-down smiley appeared in the image files of the game. The Purple Ghost replaced this smileys ID in the files. The EE staff can only use and see this smiley. Every other user sees it as the default Smiley. * Previously, when one touched diamond block, they would be turned into a fake big spender smiley, but with shorter hat and switched monocle. The hat is also a bit lighter. * The Mad Scientist smiley's number (79) appeared as a monster smiley for a short time. Notes The column "Payvault Class" is the class used by PlayerIO to determine what the player has. *Classes starting with "smiley" are directly bought from the Smiley tab in the Energy Shop. *Classes starting with "brick" or "mixed" are bought with a package from the Block tab. *The "unobtainable" class means that the player cannot permanently attire the smiley, and must be obtained while in a world. If the player leaves with a smiley marked unobtainable, their smiley will be reset to the default smiley (ID 0). *The "pro" class is obtained from buying the Beta package, which also included 6 blocks and 2 worlds. However, with the addition of Builders Club, the ability to buy the Beta package was removed. Those who already had bought the package still have the 6 smilies and blocks and the 2 worlds. *The column "Obtained From" is where the smiley is obtained from. **Energy Shop - Bought directly from the Energy Shop Smiley or Block tab. **Classic Shop - Used to be available for purchase from the Smiley or Block tab for a limited time, but has since moved to the Classic tab, and may only be bought for gems, higher than what the price was when it was in the Smiley or Block tab. **Magic - Rarely, a coin gives a Magic Coin. Magic Coins increase your max energy.Even more rarely, the coin may give the Wizard, Fire Wizard, Witch, Dark Wizard, or Light Wizard, giving the first smiley the player does not have in that order. During Christmas 2011, some coins gave the Grinch smiley, but may no longer be acquired.Sometimes the magic coins give you Magic blocks. **Contest - Back in 2011, Chris held 2 contests, supported by RPGmaster2000. For Easter, the first place winners won the Bird and Bunny smilies. The second place winners won the Bunny smiley. For Halloween, all of the winners won the Pumpkin smiley. The first and second place winners also won the Lit Pumpkin smiley. **Miscellaneous - Obtained from various methods. ***Superman - Only Moderators may get this smiley. Upon becoming a Moderator, they acquire this smiley. ***Fan Boy - Originally, fans of Everybody Edits could send in a post card to Chris, where he would then give the smiley. This has however stopped, as too many people were sending them in and Mr. Shoe took over. The designers of the Kung Fu Master, Fox, and Dark Vision smilies also received the Fan Boy smiley, if they did not already have it. ***Postman - Signing up for the Everybody Edits newsletter. ***Red Ninja/Penguin/Eyeball - Clear a certain campaign level. **Special - Obtained from doing certain actions, such as touching a block or using a potion. These are all marked "unobtainable" as their Payvault Class, and as such leaving a world as these smilies will reset it to the default smiley. ***Diamond Touch - Touching a Diamond block. ***PartyOrange - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyGreen - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyBlue - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***PartyRed - Touching a Cake block 25% of the time. ***Zombie - Touching a Zombie effect block, or being touched by another Zombie. *** Hologram - Touching a hologram block. Trivia *The Kung Fu Master, Fox, and Night Vision smilies were designed by Tiken, Cola1, and TOOP, respectively, as part of a smiley design contest. There was supposed to be only 1 winner, but they could not decide who to pick, so they picked 3.http://blog.everybodyedits.com/2013/05/22/i-for-one-welcome-our-new-smiley-overlords/ These were the first smilies made by fans of the game, and not by a moderator. These 3 members received 1 month of Builders Club, the Fan Boy smiley (if they did not have it), and all 3 smilies. *Most smilies leave a white streak on the minimap. However, the Ninja and Robber smilies are pseudo-invisible on the minimap. While they do not leave any streak, they do overwrite other streaks. The Police smiley leaves a blue streak. * The original smiley designs were derived from the facebook smileys. Rpgmaster2000 designed the smileys from 2010-2012. Toby made the worker, bully, commando, and cowboy smileys. MrSecretGraphicsGuyWhoDoesAllOfOurGraphics, who worked for MrShoe, designed the smileys from 2012-2013. TOOP is the current graphics designer and designed smileys/blocks since October 2014. God Mode Main article: God Mode '' When a player has the world code, they may turn "God" mode on or off by pressing 'G' or pressing the God Mode button. God mode puts a white glow around the player, and lets the player fly and pass through blocks. There are many varieties of Auras to choose from, including an exclusive Gold Membership aura! Mod Mode ''Main article: Mod Mode/Guardian Mode '' "Mod" mode is a mode similar to God mode in that when the player has the mode activated, they may fly around and pass through blocks. Mod mode is only available to Moderators (shown as orange in the player list), and once the mode is activated, they obtain the world code and cannot turn the mode off. This is strange, as the code to turn off Mod mode would be the same to turn off God mode, and the removal of the world code is also already in the game code. Fanboy Holders The original Ultimate Fan Smiley has been released on January 26 2011, first postcards have arrived on January 30 2011. The last ones have arrived on December 23 2011, then a post appeared with introducing Mr. Shoe and then there no longer appeared blog posts of Chris Benjaminsen nor blog posts about the Ultimate Fan Smiley. Then on July 20 2014 they've done a new fanboy smiley and submissions were closed on August 4 2014. On August 21 2014 appeared a blog post with two highlights of mail from ''muffin, lpeugliot9 and wambo. A little amount of people also received the 2nd Fanboy smiley, but there was no blog post which said which people received the smiley. The Fanboy II later reappeared in March of 2016. Search for your username! 1. CTRL+F 2. Type your username in the search box in top right corner. 3. ENTER January 26 2011 Linus21. January 30 2011 yoshisisland, trissten, 63dragonfly, thakilla, danielh933, hej, timmytom7. February 1 2011 pi123, clover, wcrew, gbob, reyrey, bohush, jak, ratburntro44, h3llcomezz, drewslego, doemu, betaguy, r2d2, cola1, jeffskye, marcusmario, robzelluf, huggan00, iba, yellowdog1, yellowpuppy12, mullepigen, sejejacob, bonjour, supermario007, iceluigi, yaddi101, treejoe4, pip, nico, dannyboy0009, sugarskull, alexthealien, bobcat101, danielg60dk, killermuffin99, mclone, tree, element February 2 2011 it40x, samland47 , ghost, legyo, ninjajoho, emil300, guido, swedishguy, seadragon, vjpp, matej959, paul1998, cyclomainiac, megajonttu8 February 3 2011 reclaimer, mathy, itsnogood, syriol, ctt13, hycang, peppyk, zuz, petuska, lillypad6500, xxffionxx, whatisthisusername, drummer, evanboi, micahman5, janekjaworski, coledadom. February 5 2011 everthiasedit, justinbieber, esox270, n5i0u0g0nep, yoshii, autofurz, exxes, mariomuffin634, kennyollie, noahlie, spongepuffle, loveie25, sk8rw0lv31, eemaster, fluffy, giantsfan10, meep, robban39, iloveyou, ninjaman, xrallexd, rocatox, marcom, sk8rw0lv312, dragonslayer520, beninja77, firexya, cthulhu, skyhawkcoomb, carla, cedric, mecnor1, jamourous, weirdo, aywerther, stardustdragon, stardust, victory, tomkazaz, hypershadic *"Sarah" forgot to write her username. Chris told her to write an email with her username at thankyou at everybodyedits dot com. *"jstar3", which doesn't exist in the game, was later found as jstar123. February 6 2011 czaark99. February 12 2011 marcmarc, xajonax, masterpopo, trexgod2k7, krazyman50, johan, bossek, bluji, justme111, alex666999, jomo3x, loftaris, akselthestar, ludvighej, chewy, formalninja, hpy, coolio123, jak, rizzipups, pluggsndipps, artwalker, jakethehedgehog, greenfan5, masterjake100, nono949, max, reece666999, thegreatyoshi, ctb, ctw461, matrix, antmaster, dude, progijsje, pinkpeace12, namla, blobness, pippie6868, henky6868, qwertyjon, kirbyvtw, ghost2, kingkirby, ruud, huntakker, mrtazoko, shyguy, mool132, graystripekokiri, kaylee123, patriot, mitchell, tensai, asil, guynm, theditor, zoidy, anar63, alexa, lorenzobvp, someguy34, jinsinheart, annabbyxb, 444, rtr, macy134, jackblack, jj64938, thebolt999, editing, screaminggoldfish, xxcheaterxx, 75369, miakrik, aaron8086, mrblobby24, sp1ce1ce, ragnar, supermouk, theplopp, kingkong123, elderas1, omatic, horsequeen, pawn, theed56, alekos, cardking32, ilele, martvangenuchten, coolboy3000, rth, redrocket10, noutskie, midas, czaarek99, rty, jumperwar, kacperekk. February 15 2011 sezgin, sniper5, smaland47, tylerwatts, slick, masterfireball, neotia, mop, nielsb, thip, taffelnator, supermarioman639, marioboy, eefansforever, legolover2000, edit94, leggomyeggo, tangerinemadeness, king9908, tonypro, shisusu, marioman, chappuis, hydros98, margotchap, barthou0, ganig, gamer36, mike720, giga, slayer991702, stranger004. February 17 2011 jimaquarious, epica, wbcrew, willardb, j05huavdm, starfighter3000, 3picfail, garrettlogo, jubydavidm, laliwil18, jeffery, romanshard, reclaimer, blueboy, rockinrobin, hoboman, arcuzfan256, grovyle183, ironspider, pizzadude2000, echo, areus, boyzindahouse, bobblabob, dedwinhedon. February 25 2011 asger, pinkdaisy, ultimoz, maksymilian, hihosilver, hiho, away1999, xddxdxd, outaca, cracker, jumper, snowbear, whiteflamez, star001, pikachu007, yahoo802, bubblegum, beansbeans, kikibing, andersss, kewone8, x0xyber0x, supersonic120, mudkip52, rozdog2, daisie, matte, dowatis, shayshadow, ooberdarkrai, test1234, marc10, tol341, nineb, mrboogawesome, overlord0, leviboy, carl123, chris1470, anton, drew34, tailsrox, kirbynerd, coolcarson10, milkman6, master20290, cooldude4193, cole, superweegee1, pli, cabbage1, mahala, benlewis, lionelmessi300, spilic, britpasker, jor, kommens, nazo11, djoan11. March 17 2011 showpath, bob, laurecool811, zxcc, yoshi123321, neloa, josh54325, hottyxox, tehrangefreak, tehmagenoob, polar, michael1234, jcolor65, jcolor65, dragonslayer11, earth, faucon57, posion, oakcrush, ud98, xdjessexd, jimmydg, xdavidx, mundinko, lynx, rakso, 1234567891011, bloodpuff, 12mrcat, 14brendan1, davidtruthrock, buddy58, jrlegoman10000, bunnyeditorx, zito, starsm, dragonboy7676, max10, oskar, littlej, ninjamaster, weirdo, jont, maryj, wonkaman, otakarg, nonstopnesdude, ripstick, wambo, cookielover, luker, tigercoo, noyztank, lucasa33, bleey1405, mrblobby24, tsf14, jadelclemens, amayalink, devin1230, naztyrushz, redbullrocks, dragonmaster1, marinuz, cabbage1, codfan67, marks600, donaldduck, gigiless, brownie1234, superkittylover, dirk1998, squadfs, tumshis, lizzieb, gumkowz, dinodude232, river, mette, sami, b941a, flamingmaniac, girl7, roman133, roman233, vilhiem, zavninja, percy, jumpingjack, thelegomaster, coolegozerboy, omri49, anaalikarhu, angelgirl981, michaelkolesnikov, smilez, creative, pyrosparker, rollercoasterman5, triking, marky, jgibson, kirby, kermitthefrog97, erel1211, joalars, tired73, ilovenintendo, richkid21, cocacolafan, cocacolafan, bobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbby, iganigaishanishka, flashi, lordimac, coolman, dean365, karieboe, bobbythewinner, robertobok, dash001, tomicalover, eelikay, xsebx, dragonballz, goodsmile, wipeout22, eddywaffle9, fattony, starman, jaytink123, 3mike231, alexander123, leanne16, shadowdragonninja, j67j, luz, uldahl, pokerulerorc, smileyyy, djallround, mrdead, teunnieboy, eliminationracemaker, awsomegotit, rockchic, blissinged, kiwi22, 128229352287×7, iced, jesse2000, viktorbisprayse, superpro, argonov, darklord53, blackman, cynamoon, dolphin22, ith3tac0, weespu. April 12 2011 jojo, kidcarwash, chr11, bonezkiller, jacob2000, tegers, coolguydevon, darenduke, bahamjacob, gogeta, peasqueak, stubby, poesjelief, crazyturtle2000, minimania, bob2o00, cinderblock2, fulinen, askx0047, terd, mahe0106, yeniuma, h3arts, amayday, zxiz, zmileyz, sythe5665, jturnism, dragon123, pugprincess, people, peacelemon52, oscar123, stef, bobzambo, tuomaskoulu, fmx2, curiousgeorge, kalle, abg, benjaming, cheesepants001, yourself, crazymonster, superxsuper, jarnemaenhoudt, trocket2, tatums117, bowser5678, restyler, gizzgizz, coolxcool, xenox, kujo, thelonelyisland711, exodia12345, jacob2000, bowser7890, buzzerbee, vovalego, master365, mbi, dikkelul, nojus, stich909, ringx, gurre, danielbing. April 13 2011 twss21, helloguys, halo, exodia1234, squaredance101, zeon911911, acornman, purplunicorn, zeppelin17, asta, jakobdko, pat, bobyjo, spartin117, bstt, lelgo56, countrymusic52, jzzz, lcking, danddanx, butterdude101, matt1010401, nickolas, someguy34, gageb21, xland44, xland44andgage21, pikachurox, hiddensoul, red2276, buntzen, gavin, laecinth, bladedassain, xen90, daveman, pwnageman10, mikey33221, supadorf24, benny77, mjlover202, djklay, builder101, gamerty, to0ty, juzzie, roboto, thijmendam, niekie, jossel, aniek12345, wesseljojo, kevjef, raiboj, lordchaos, bobwuzhere2, greganto, jallahaps23, ben54325, remo763, sing, xivy, buz5, bstt, technit, chuggaaconory, djthekina, joakim1239, pimmoblast, dinoboy, peasqueak, cooly, vladagala, yeniuma, sonic, peasqueak, supermen2. November 21 2011 makirbo, wolfje, dispersion, charlesman, 32ortonedge32dh, pawlowic, nlmdejonge, lopoi, toonlink9567, tweeze, dominator3000, acemaster11, epicfish, swl, bobyy, gerrit, failgirl101, muffin, eeguy, mematman15, masterworldcreator, demango, coolmanman, oldschoolgamer, jakob760, suziski, kingjamstar, fdoou, ktostam450, imalsoperson, jojatekok, blazingx, aapo3, dqixplayer, ber55, cobblely, great72, awesomenessgood, travman250, samster, grinch, lrussell, dylandaskater, danny99, omicron, kingoskar, darky, lolxd, flyerrr, cam540, saintcool, mokyu, jackjonespaw, lukazz, yarik9, markcreator, vesley, toast, green9, firebot00, kiwiman, kukac67, zarsh, glitcherkid, supacat21, awsome88, kanibalfrost, n4251999, hunhuh, brawlgamer, mike9, takoman02, cooldragon122, a6n2, stealthpelt, ninjamasterdude, nvd, nitr0b1az3r, jettix, coinage, imtn, hummerz5, gogosboy, kskrzysiek788, knuckeldragonmoron, thanel, levelbuilder, wrgrebelv2, lusalema, chatteno, fisherboy656, cheatsman99, mavaa. December 2 2011 mysteryusy, isaachall, processor, hanibalfrost, cippi, felix, mimikria300, jonesie, polis, jan12345, doomy64, kikisnail, bgic, weetikhet, samvt, mrscaniav8super, philip2, djrulz, eli02, cannnibal, spinza, dadragon, lollersnakes, cheekypikychu, jahranja, secretfp, linkz0rs, dutchtimnl, ewoke, lucas1341, koningk, popcorn02, jjjuu, yamlika263, lalacool, tntdude, roxas, gamrfrk1000, videogamer001, kevin3233, leonel0000, knitted, ambras21, kath602, mrproman, iggykoopa, zeldaxd, sweet897, coolbeans2go, jiyad14, fg25, thalau, graham553, justin0901000, kripton, twin802, flupps, cake, makirb0, dazhaz, spikemegamega, uchideshi, bestopman, kazer, hayguys, xxjulianxx, jaybm, beat3r, sponge15567, chocokid, chocokid64, pengo, roack, shadowboy, brunofelipe, tiagox, merle, misterstupid, me3000, edzus33, kri, angelboy, atommic8, gerben, fiskmos, gamefreaker, pegasus, cheeseyjeesey, flyingdragon, norber, mutantpower, coolboy, schuler001, icy, codehunter, lauren97, explozion, ipwner, taryn02, hello92, qwop, latinearly, jaerhon, bruno1997751, xputnameherex, slavenumber17, gamingguy, majora, kevin1224, deadlord, raphe, biscuitmunch, rold1212, frogsticks, russiantrashcan, xenhort, milan12345, vulcan, nathanael, bolkos, theboss12, muffinator, turrucutermo, palestineboy, crisangel11, silverkin, pugmatt, fearlessgod, gamer1120, ultima12, monastik, dillalga, sven, gi0500, anelise6, rainbowdurp, eliekorforever, dorel, srat23, wagwagabagahahaha, hettymable, kongregatefan, kingpooultra, soporiferous, chan324. December 23 2011 littleowl, mewco3590, iraka, victormatheus, kvi, uiu, lsjcrew, ventor, misak, woutie3000, disil, cooldragon, lmusc, scs726, gerardas, bot, 357a, maharx, manuska, sasa9, 333, xsjado13, bewaretheocean, stany, noobiex, funboy, monsterenergy, roland, rein, kuech, jaguarboy, everybodyeditsbeast, awesome2, detonater, evanakadragontamer, shugochara, coolperson23, verizonwiz, cursor24, fred1201, blackdawn, kyle97, superstar11179912, blacksky, nico1a5, mookes, sirhandle, 5akatsuki, billythebest, shadow204, shadow402, knife, bammetje, rkofest, jlion195, zaught, onestep, cooldude99999, 98765432123456789, bluekirby, redo, masterwk, masterofalltime, sam275, elitelego, jamydodger80, badbman22101, zero753, tikraswertas, benja12nr2, chamonmom, aoitenshi, mait, normaluser, nuclearwar, avenger, magfairy, xxsniper3, schuler, austingordon, smilyman103, tak4n, robandrich, yeti, razze01. March 6 2016 zoey2070. Fanboy II Holders The Fanboy II reappeared on the 6th March, 2016. It was available for about a month before ultimately being discontinued. March 6 2016 mait, ernesdo, dtop, leeuwwouter, tpa, corysut, aidenybai, firecrackericebreak, jesse, shaxxx, smittyw, facund0, irwin, lucasquadravieira, bowsermarioluigi, chzandham, bgic, brine123, zach10, thatoneguy818, mario123die7, oxidizerx, grilyon2, goshanoob, strider, supermario007, zoey2070, tylerb, alien67, c25293. March 7 2016 sariel, joranasc, dylans, emma333, enano2001, 912468, anaisabardhi, falk, quackerpingu, autumnbfftosisi, ravatroll, asurch, cakeje, pingohits, sense1, alex18, seppinjo, sthegreat, matthewapril15, bluewolf7, supermario199, demonninja, eeanaltoy, zeldaxd, arby, kiisumiisu, blackdeath, kri, gintax123, silver911, steve290, ott, ruben101, rewards2, explozion, null, minecraftawesomeness, torbes, vitor04sonic, cola1, momobuta, funboy, patrik, luka504, creepertrophy, abdullabardhi, oinx, squadxzo, 0176, napakeun, giih, medievil, wuthrr. March 9 2016 akatsuk1, anch159, babbyboo, bernardo, cradugamer, crazyberry, crimsonjoy, croboy10, erudite, hej, kaydog99, kefka, krazykid, lickagoat, littleowl, lugian21, redvipor, sercan2, stn, superkingkuba57531, tifennie, turtletosser, uncausedwall00. March 20 2016 theilluminati, lukassatraitis, kalina, amds, winterlight, goeyfun, crospy1, palanuim, phinarose, sennesjarel, coffeemug, stickspy, starman, ethans, mikelolsuperman, gamerjanko1, dezinho1, pandasz, garfieldloverxp, windowslive, oranj, hehe123hehe, emanoel, gabrielferreirasilva, 100lol, morganizer, firedragon123, musicman, jepic4, raanie, margussm, ilikecorndogs, trnos13, gustavo888, unau. References 2. http://blog.everybodyedits.com/2016/03/20/todays-ultimate-fans-12/[[Category:Smiles]]